Baby Bump
by Viraha
Summary: 17-year old student Bella Swan makes her entrance at a new school, whilst struggling with her own pregnancy. Enter stranger and fellow-student Edward Cullen whom she gets all too familiar with after a simple mistake. - All Human
1. Chapter 1: Newbies and Trades

"Name?" The receptionist with her noticeable grey curls asks me, while her eyes wander off to my small – though sadly present – baby bump. I hate it. Uncomfortably I pull at my shirt, regretting my decision to wear somewhat normal clothes today, on the contrary to the oversized sweaters I have been wearing the last few weeks. (Honestly, my dad could've worn them if he wanted to. And sometimes he did.) New school though, and with that I wanted to have a fresh start – which might as well start in honesty. They'd find out soon enough anyway, even if I tried to hide the Lil' Bastard, and then all Hell would break loose. At least, so it did at my last school.

"Isabella Swan," I respond calmly, trying not to sound too annoyed by her glares. C'mon woman, ever heard of subtlety? You could at least pretend not to judge my entire existence.

It takes her a while to respond. "Ah yes, miss Swan. We have been expecting you." She plucks a hair on her chin. "You should know we have been informed about your… condition."

"You mean the fact that I'm knocked up?" I ask rather bluntly.

This throws her off a little. Good. "Yes. The school will do its best to hold this into consideration."

I force a grateful smile. "How very kind of you."

"Yes. Well, classes have already started, so I'll escort you to your classroom," she hands me a folder, "This contains a map of the school, your schedule and some other information. Keep it close."

"Yes, ma-am," I slip them into my shoulder-bag and follow her to my first class, which apparently is history. Fantastic. History and I have never had a decent relationship, and probably never will.

She knocks on the door a few times, before I hear a male voice saying 'Come in'. "Go ahead," she says with a kind smile. Alright, maybe she wasn't that bad after all. It just so happens to be I'm having a mood today, and generally have lousy social skills. I step inside, while she quickly informs the teacher of my sudden entrance.

This is it Lil' Bastard. Back to reality.

Within a few second several of the students began whispering. Oh goodie, the fun begins.

"Class, this is Isabella-"

"Bella," I cut him off. I've always disliked the name Isabella. Far too fancy for my liking.

"Right. Bella Swan. She's new here, so let's give her a warm welcome, alright?" Then he focuses on me instead. "Bella, why don't you take a seat next to Edward? We unfortunately have already started, but come see me after class. I'll fill you in on what you've got to catch up with."

I simply nod and find my place, eyeing the person besides me. His short dark hair, his bright green eyes – let's be honest: he's hot as hell. He also appears to have the same cellphone as I do, which must mean has excellent taste. Though I have no interest in making any friends. Like I said, I have lousy social skills and no patience for all the high school judgement right now.

"Edward Cullen," he introduces himself quietly, reaching out his hand towards me.

Shortly I take his hand. "Bella."

"Newbie, huh?"

"Why, you must be some kind of mind reader," I whisper with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're stuck with me for probably many incredibly interesting hours of History lessons and that's the impression you want to make?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yes," I responded dryly. "You should know I'm all rainbows and sunshine. I also save puppies and bake cookies in my spare time." Man, I could go for some sugary sweets right now.

He tries to suppress a laugh. "Noted. I'll try not to seem too much in awe of your amazing presence."

"Miss Swan and Mister Cullen. Would it be a bother to the two of you if I continued?" History Guy raises his eyebrows at us and we both apologize, not saying another word afterwards.

The rest of the day passed by quite boringly. Even though I was still the hot – hot, ha - news of the day, most people avoided any contact with me. Something that could be explained by the fact that I've been walking around with my Death Stare the entire day. I really did not feel human contact today. More than necessary, that is. Luckily though, the stare works quite well for me. If I am to believe my father, I had mastered this skill even as a toddler, when I was told I would in fact NOT get to meet Santa that year.

I make my way to my rusty old truck, searching for my keys. The glares of others continue to make me feel like I am a freaking movie star who just had a huge scandal come out. And I'm trying hard not to flip them all off. Probably should keep some parts of my personality a surprise for the rest of the year.

With a sigh I finally make it into the truck and allow myself to take a breath. I did it. I survived. With a minimal amount of annoyance. I should let my dad know, he was even more nervous than I was this morning. Wouldn't be surprised if he had one his cop buddies stalking me around, so I better inform him I'm still breathing.

_Only, this is not my fucking phone, _I realize the moment I search my bag. Yes, it's the same model, but the background of Edward and a girl that might be the embodiment of freaking Tinkerbell surely isn't my work. Plus, it is also far less damaged, since I tend to drop mine occasionally. . . God, Handsome has my phone.

Angrily I start calling my own number and quickly get a response.

_Hello, Bella's phone? Might I take a message?_

"You've stolen my phone," I tell the voice on the other side, although I know it's Cullen.

I hear a laugh_. Well, I think it's more like a trade._

"Ha ha," I reply dryly. "You're hilarious."

_I know._

"I want my phone," I continue.

_I was actually just about to call you, to suggest bringing it over to your house. Where can I find you, miss Swan?_

Smooth-talker. For some reason I don't want him to know. "I'm already in my truck, I'll come over. What's your address?"

With some fussing about being a gentleman, he answers and I put it into my GPS, which my dad gave me as a present. Since "my sense of orientation equals that of a – though a pretty one – rock", he claims. And he's right. Even with the GPS it takes me a lot longer to find his house than I suspected, mostly because I have driven through woods for the last fifteen minutes and am beginning to wonder if he's just messing with me, leading me to my ultimate demise.

Eventually however, I come across a beautiful three-story house in the middle of the forest. "No way," I mumble to myself. This castle of a house is his home?

Before I even stop my truck, Edward is making his way outside and knocks on the window on my side.

"I could hear that thing coming miles away," he says, eyeing my car.

"Good," I say with a crooked smile and hand him his phone. "You could've mentioned your house is in the middle of nowhere."

"My sincerest apologies," he chuckles. "Got lost, did we?"

I shake my head. I can't have him think I need his help. "Never."

The look on his face tells me he doesn't believe me for a second, but luckily, he doesn't push the subject. The moment he's about to give me what I came for, he stops his movement and pulls it away again. "I just don't know if this is a fair trade," he suddenly says.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Sure, we'll both have our belongings back in our possession, but you drove all the way down here." I know I won't like what's about to come. "Have dinner with us? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind. Although my brothers might be a source of annoyance."

He has brothers? There's more of his kind? I don't know whether that's a good thing or not.

"Even more than you are currently?" I ask, smiling. He probably doesn't know about the Bump, I suddenly realize. He's acting far too different from other people. Less awkwardness. I'm not even used to it anymore.

He simply laughs. "My mother's going to kick my ass for thinking I didn't invite you in."

"Too bad I won't be there to see it," I tease and turn on the engine again, reaching out my hand. No way I was ready for family time, certainly not with one I didn't know.

"I'll have to take you up on it later," he says sincerely, as he finally places my cell in my hand. "See you tomorrow, Bella."

"Goodbye, Cullen," I mumble and drive away, finally on my way home. To be honest, the way back went a lot smoother, making me realize I made a detour the first time. My eternal gratefulness to whoever invented GPS. My eternal damnation to whoever thought of roads without signs.

"Dad, I'm home," I yell, entering the house. But no response. He must still be at work, since I would expect a cross-examination upon arriving home. Luckily my interrogation appears to be postponed for at least a little while. I'm not ready for it either way.

With a sigh I allow myself to crash on the couch for merely a few minutes, freeing myself of my shoes and instantly starting to doze off. That is, until my phone vibrates.

_Let me know if you got lost again or your truck didn't make it, so I can come to the rescue._

_\- Edward_

_PS: Your number was in my phone after you called. I also took the liberty of putting mine in yours._

_I'm clinging to the hope a pregnant woman won't kick my ass for it, though I'm afraid you still might. Just know that I come in peace. _

I crack a smile. He did know, yet no awkward stares. It almost makes me forgive him claiming my number without the gesture of asking. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2: Greek Gods and Swearing

**AN: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think, either here or in a private message! **

Bored I tap my notepad with my pen, whilst desperately trying to keep my eyes open. It's been a long day – far too long for my liking - yet falling asleep in class won't help my apparently already not-that-great-reputation. Still, a whole day of classes and gossip really tires a woman out. For a moment I had thought their countless whispers had subsided and I would yet be free from gossip, however I soon learned that even teenagers need a little time to wake up and their silence was caused by the usual just-out-of-bed-brain most students seem to suffer from. By noon entire classes seemed to go quiet the moment I entered, and would live up the second I closed the door behind me.

The last few hours I also got to know Jessica who thinks herself to be Queen of the whole world – and by 'world' I mean this school - and her minions, Stella and Mike. There also are some pretty decent people, like Leah, whose lack of social skills is almost as bad as mine, though we share the same dislike of people. Yet Cullen remained the only one to actually look me in the eyes, without staring at the Bump. For the same and undeniably illogical reason I have been trying to avoid him. Damn bastard being all nice. I don't trust it.

Unfortunately I'm once more stuck next to him, when we have History. Luckily for me he actually seems interested in today's subject and tries to pay attention. So part from him asking how it's going, me returning the favor and some teasing about my truck – gonna have to kick his ass for that -, we're doing fine. Good, I think to myself, as Handsome does have a girlfriend: the Tinkerbell I saw on his phone.

"I will be giving you a group assignment for next week," History-guy – also known as mr. Laurent – suddenly states. Of course he has to ruin everything. "Maybe that'll wake you youngsters up." He sighs and takes a seat at his desk. "Since we are currently wading through the utterly fascinating history of Greek Mythology, it only seems appropriate we dig a little deeper." For some reason he's now looking at me. "Look at the person next to you, this will be your partner." Shit. "I will give each pair the name of a God or Goddess, open your Google and find me everything there is to know about them. Oh and also. . . You'll be doing a presentation about them next Thursday."

A quite synchronized, desperate moan fills the classroom.

A project, with Edward? Is he serious right now? Are those damn Greek Gods messing with my life?

The moment he has given us all an assignment – Persephone, in our case - and the bell rings, I grab my stuff and make a figurative run for it. I hate running with the strongest passion. Or jogging. Walking too, if it goes on too long. Sitting on the sofa though, that's my talent.

Thank God, this day is over though. Now I have only one goal in mind; finding food, and lots of it. The Lil' Bastard has so generously decided I am not allowed to keep anything in today (causing me to hurl not once, but twice), which means I am now near the cruel death of starvation. Perhaps a little overdramatic, yet my goal remains the same.

"Bella, wait," I hear Edward saying, as he catches up with me. Shit. Should've ran.

"Yes?" I ask as I keep walking.

He looks at me with a wide grin. "Where you hurrying off to, partner? It would appear you're kind of stuck with me."

"Or the other way I around," I add smiling. I have yet to understand why he is being so kind to me, why he's being so _normal_ to me.

"Impossible," he states with a hint of sarcasm. "I thought you were all rainbows and sunshine?"

I roll my eyes, but can't help but smile. "Shut up, Cullen."

He lets out a chuckle, not doing as I say – of course not. "Auwtch," he says dramatically. "You might want to be a little nicer to me, since we're basically friends now."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Friends," he repeats, as if I don't understand the word. "Buddies. Pals. Amigos. I don't know how many synonyms I can come up with, but I'd be happy to take the challenge."

"Don't you dare." I stomp his arm. Smartass. "What makes you believe I need friends?"

"Oh I'm pretty convinced you'd be just fine on your own. Can't hurt though, right?" he answers casually. "So, my place, 8 PM?"

"I'm not convinced. For all I know you could be quite the dangerous fellow. But fine, 8PM. I'll take the risk."

"Alright, I'll see you then." And with those words, he escapes from my side – though not before giving me a semi-menacing look, or rather his attempt to one.

The hell just happened? "No dinner!" I yell after him, to which he only laughs. Seriously, what the hell just happened? How did the conversation go from my telling him to shut up, to us being friends and meeting at his place for that stupid project? I should've made him suffer when I had the chance.

I shake my head and try to focus again, doing an attempt at being an okay-ish student. I pick up nearly all the books I still need and once I'm home, immediately start doing some of the buttload of work I have to catch up with. Not that I really mind. Girl's gotta stay busy when she's home alone, ya feel?

Okay fine, I lied a little. After about fifteen minutes of work my mind has strayed so far that I have ended up in the endless vortex that is Youtube. Who knew there was a chicken that can play chess? God, sometimes Earth is really freaking amazing.

After a few hours I start making my way to the middle of nowhere – a.k.a. Edward's place – again, huffing because I put one of the sweaters that hides the Lil' Bastard and it's about 30 degrees in my not-having-a-bloody-working-AC truck.

Shit. I'm nervous. I'm nervous as hell. And it's not about Edward. It's his family, I realize. I want them to like me, or at least tolerate me. But adults don't tend to think much of the pregnant teenager.

When I reach his home, he's again making his way outside before I have even turned off the engine. Is my truck really that damn loud?

"Swan," he says with a smile. "I was starting to fear you'd bail on me."

I grin, happy to leave my car and breathe in some fresh air. "You? I wouldn't dare," I say with lots of sarcasm and go to the passenger-side to take my bag. "So, let's get this over with."

"Happy to see you too," he says with that amused tone of his and leads me to the front door, gesturing me to go inside.

For a second I take a breath. They'll dislike me, but it doesn't matter. It never matters, I tell myself. Then I step inside and allow myself to look around. The inside is even more beautiful than the outside. Not in the rich-kind of way. I guess.. it just feels like a home, mostly because you're instantly confronted with an overload of family pictures filling up the walls.

"I should warn you, about my family," he begins, though he doesn't even seem slightly worried and I still feel bloody stressed. "My mom's the sweetest human being living on this planet, my father coming up second. But then there's my brothers.. Emmett's, well… Enthusiastic is a good word, I guess. He's my older brother, still in colleg-"

The bouldering sound of someone coming down the stairs cuts him off and suddenly a man the size of a small building has appeared before me. "Holy shit, Edward," he says in shock, "When you said a girl was coming, I didn't believe you. But you weren't lying."

Suddenly he focuses on me and brings his face close to mine. "If he brought you here against your will, blink twice, I'll help you escape," he whispers.

"Don't worry, I brought pepperspray," I say with a wink. My dad would love it if I actually did, even subtly suggesting it via text, but it didn't seem that great of an idea if I truly wanted to make a good first impression, as far as I'm capable of one.

He laughs, patting Edward on the shoulder. "I like this one," he states. Edward just rolls his eyes at his brother.

"Bella, meet Emmett," he informs me. "My idiotic older brother."

Within a second Emmett stomps his shoulder. "His amazing older brother," he corrects him, after which a blonde guy enters.

"Are you talking about me, Emmett?" The new appearance asks and reaches out his hand, which I awkwardly take. This is one time I curse my lack of social skills, since met Death-stare won't do me any good right now. So I just force a smile, trying to become the puppy-loving human being my sarcastic side always seems to bring up.

"Bella," I say, introducing myself.

He smiles. "I know. Edward told us all about you." What did he tell them? That I tend to swear a lot and am 17-year old pregnant girl, who dislikes nearly all human contact? Whatever he told them, there aren't a lot of good things to mention. "Jasper," he adds. "The eldest of the Cullen brothers, also the wisest, strongest and better-looking." He laughs, especially when Emmett dares him too prove it in an arm wrestling contest and they both disappear into another room.

"Sorry 'bout that," Edward says sincerely apologetic, but I just shake my head. "The house is a little crazy at the moment. Emmett's got two weeks off from college, so he's stuck here with Rosalie, his girlfriend. And my parents asked Jasper to come over, his fiancée will be joining him later." His voice trails off, as if he's afraid to continue.

"Wait, you asked me here while literally your entire family is here?" I ask shocked. "Tell me you didn't do this to me, Cullen." I wasn't even in the mood to face his parents, but now I'm forced to meet every Cullen and their mate.

He raises his hand in an apology. "I swear I didn't know," he states, though I haven't decided yet whether or not I believe him, "At least not about Jasper and Alice, but we can leave if you want."

I shake my head, although I have the strongest desire to take him up on his offer. "Brothers I know how to handle," I mumble, "Parents on the other hand.."

He frowns worriedly, and awkwardly punches me on the shoulder. Don't know how to feel about that one. "Don't worry. Like I said, they're the kindest people you'll ever meet."

"That's the part which worries me," I answer. The unkind ones I know how to handle, I usually just to tell them to fuck off. It's the sweet ones I don't know how to deal with.

He looks at me confused but doesn't push the subject, which I appreciate, so I just follow him to what he says is the living room, which is filled with people. Goodie, just my luck.

Emmett and Jasper are involved in some sort of arm wrestling battle and a blonde, young woman is cheering them on. She must be Rosalie, the big guy's girlfriend. An older looking guy and woman – must be his parents - are standing by a huge table, both laughing when Emmett beats Jasper in their testosterone-filled-contest. It doesn't surprise me. With one look, you can see that the big guy must be hiding some muscles under that shirt.

I huff and take a deep breath, when I see the woman coming towards me. God, why is it so damn hot in here? I wipe away some sweat from my hand and put up a smile.

"Bella," she says with an honeysweet voice. "It's so lovely to meet you."

Edward smiles, in a way I have never seen him do. "This is my mother, Esmé," he says and shortly gives her a kiss on the cheek. It's nice to see how much he cares about her.

"Thank you for letting me come over," I say and look at Edward, telepathically begging him to take me away from here and just work on the damn project. Unfortunately, it would seem my telepathy-skills need some work.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I look at Edward and am immediately confronted with the worry in his eyes. Only then I notice I am holding onto his hand for the life of me and am searching for some support, as I desperately need it.

Shit. "I feel a little woozy," I admit mumbling and rub my forehead with my other hand, after which I start losing my balance.

"Carlisle, bring a chair over here," I hear Esmé saying with a concerned tone, as she takes over my other hand and helps me find my balance.

It's that goddamn sweater. And- _Crap. _"I forgot to eat," I admit, as I realize it. How could I have been so stupid?

"Ssht, Bella. Just sit down for a second," Esmé continues, but I don't move. I don't even feel their hands anymore. Only their fading voices ring in my head.

"Shit," I mumble. "I'm so sorry." _And then, nothing but blackness._


	3. Chapter 3: Fainting and Deals

**AN: So I tried to do an Edward's POV for once. Please let me know what u think. ****Should I do these more often? Thanks for reading!**

**Edward's POV**

This is not a date. Unfortunately, I know this very well. Yet on a scale of one to Titanic-worthy Horrible describing this non-date, we must be nearing the latter. Something I base solely on the fact that Bella is currently lying passed out on the floor with her feet up, surrounded by my lovely family and myself as she has yet to regain consciousness.

I swallow, still kneeling next to her as I uselessly tap the hand of hers I'm holding. "You're sure she'll be okay, right?" I look up to my father – who just happens to be a surgeon at the local hospital – as he nods with that calm smile of his, reassuring me.

"Don't worry, honey," my mother adds, sitting across from me by her other side, after which she focuses on Bella again. "Bella, are you still with us, love?"

No response.

Fuck. I hate this. She needs to wake up. And it appears Emmett is feeling the same sense of panic. "Why isn't she waking up?! We should call 911. No. Wait. Don't worry bro." He franctically grabs my father's laptop from the dining table. "I'm gonna google i- Why isn't the fucking wi-fi working?"

"Emmett, watch your tongue." It shouldn't surprise me my mother would find the time to put my brother in his place without even diverting her eyes from Bella.

"Sorry," he mutters.

My father calmly walks towards us and places a pillow beneath her head, as he glares at the giant nearly destroying his computer as he's typing. "Son, I really don't think this is nec-"

"Alright. It's says here we should splash some water in her face. I'll go get the bucket!" He jumps up and runs by my father who simply blinks a few times, trying to comprehend what is happening.

Somehow, I have the slight disturbing feeling she'll make me pay for this later, as I am the one who invited her here in the first place. This is, however, not my greatest concern at the moment. I just desperately want her to wake up and be her sarcastic self again. Hell, I'd give anything for her to say something mean right now. So, I don't even consider fighting Emmett on his moronic plan when he comes running back with our filled up bucket in his hands.

"Everybody move aside, I have got this."

Just as he comes back, ready to haul a ridiculous amount of water onto her, a small groan leaves her lips. "Don't you dare… I'll kick your ass."

Immediately I look down, just in time to see her eyes flutter open as she meets mine, probably seeing the giant, relieved smile appearing across my face. Then she glares over to my mother, father and Emmett with the bucket, as she slowly closes her eyes once again.

"Ngh.. Kill me now," she mumbles.

"I'd rather not. We've only just got you to wake up again." I can't help but grin widely.

Emmett laughs, although he seems just as relieved. "I knew it'd work."

"Sure, sweetheart," my mother responds in a chuckle, then focuses on Bella again. "How are you feeling, Bella? You gave us all quite a scare. Some. . . more than others," she teases as she gives Emmett a meaningful look, though there's an undeniable sense of worry in her eyes. I'm not the only one here who cares about Bella's wellbeing.

"What? I was completely cool," he says light-heartedly. "We practically had to stop Edward from calling 911." Well, thank you brother.

"He's lying," I inform her calmly.

She weakly pulls up the corner of her mouth. "I know. The bucket gave it away." Even though my mother and I try to help her, she stubbornly sits up, rubbing her forehead. "I can't believe this happened," she mumbles in shame. "I'm so sorry."

"Nonsense Bella. Don't apologize." My father walks towards us and crouches down in front of her, handing her a glass of juice. "I added some extra sugar. It'll taste terribly sweet, but you should feel better soon." Gratefully she accepts the drink and takes a sip – scrunching up her face the moment the flavour hits her. "I hope you don't mind, but we decided to remove your sweater as well. You must've been suffocating in that thing.."

As if she only just realizes it, she looks down at her stomach and a beautiful blush spreads across her cheeks, simultaneously giving her pale appearance a little more color. "Oh yeah, no problem," she mutters, biting the inside of her cheek, though attempts to lighten the situation with that ridiculous sense of humour of hers. "Just wish I was wearing a better fitting shirt then." To strengthen her words, she pulls at the hem of her black and yellow top as it shows just a little of her noticeable bump.

For a second I allow myself to wonder; was she trying to hide her pregnancy with that stupidly warm sweater? Even the idea of it makes my stomach turn just a little bit, as I feel abnormally protective of the feisty brunette in front of me. I sincerely hope it's not true, especially as my family knew from the beginning of her situation – I told them almost instantly. I didn't want to risk getting her in an awkward situation. . . in my home that is. Failed miserably, I am aware.

Thank you, whatever karma made this happen.

"Think you' be able to stand up? Not that our floor isn't perfectly clean, but I can imagine you'd be more comfortable on the couch," my father continues, simply not allowing there to be any awkwardness. He always had been far better at that than me. He takes over the juice, whilst my mother gives her a hand and I automatically do the same.

Without any difficulty, we guide her to the couch and she instantly sits down again, proving she really isn't feeling all that great yet. I'm pretty sure there'd be a lot more yelling if she were.

"So, now that everything's under control. . . I'm gonna go," Emmett gestures towards our hall and soon disappears in it. Poor guy. He really must have been going through quite a rollercoaster of emotions. I've seldom seen him leave a room that quickly and that subtle. Underneath those muscles is a bigass golden heart, and I appreciate it at lot.

Bella subtly rolls her eyes, yet I still take it as a good sign. She appears to be reverting to her old, sarcastic self.

"I'm going to prepare you a little something to eat," my mother chimes in, to which Bella instantly starts to protest, but my mother – being my mother – is taking none of it. "Don't worry about it, love. You need to eat something. It's no trouble."

She looks at me, as if wishing I'd save her. No way. I'll force-feed her if it'll make her feel better. I simply raise my hands. "Sorry, I wouldn't even _dare_ arguing with her. She'll ground me just like that," I snap my fingers and continue in an overly dramatic tone, "Lock me in the basement. No sunlight for days… It's best just to go with it. Devil in disguise and all that."

"Want to go to the basement right now, Edward?" My mother raises her eyebrows in an amused manner and simply shakes her head laughing, rubbing his hair. "Don't believe a word this one says, Bella," she winks and for a moment, I see a small smile appear on her pale face.

"Noted." I'm pretty sure she already took little of what I said seriously, but this can't possibly have helped my case. Then again, she's here. No way she dislikes me as much as she tries to let on.

With that, my mother makes her way to the kitchen, leaving only my father, Bella and me.

"So. . . about that project," I joke and she soon gives me her death-glare I have already seen far too often since the moment we met, making me laugh. "I'm sorry. Don't worry about it, okay? We'll figure it out, but we definitely aren't touching it tonight."

She nods, taking another sip of her juice as if completely lost in her own mind. So in a completely impulsive moment, I sit down next to her. "I mean it, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you-"

"Don't even start, Cullen," she interrupts me, "This doesn't even make my top 10 worst get-togethers. No biggie, aight?"

"Well, now I definitely want to know what the number 1 is?" I chuckle.

She shakes her head, "Another time, this definitely is not a conversation for people who've just met. Now you might still have so faith in that I'm a decent human being."

Damn. Starting to wonder if there's really a story to tell, though I wouldn't be surprised if there is.

"Perhaps eating something beforehand is not a bad idea for next time, hm?" My father crouches before her, holding his blood pressure meter in his hands. Knowing him, he probably won't even let her leave before she drinks every last drop of that juice.

Bella blushes once again. "Yeah well… Who am I to disagree? My sincerest apologies though, mister Cullen. I didn't mean to cause you all such trouble-"

"Stop apologizing, Bella," Carlisle chuckles, placing the cuff around her arm once she allows him to. "I'm just going to take your blood pressure, alright? Though I'm certain everything is perfectly fine. If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?"

"25 weeks."

He subtly raises his eyebrows, "Really? You're barely showing," he says kindly and loosens the cuff once again. "How did your last OBGYN-appointment go, if I may ask? Were there any problems? Did they mention anemia or some other troubles?"

Suddenly I notice her tensing up. "Nope, everything was perfect," she answers casually, though somehow something changed in her posture. The beautiful brunette's hiding something, though I can't imagine what or why.

My father seems to be noticing the same thing. "Well like I said, everything appears to be fine, Bella. Nothing to worry. Though if it were to happen again, it might be interesting to make another appointment with your doctor to have it checked out, alright?"

She simply nods, appearing a little overwhelmed and utterly uncomfortable by it all. Part of me knows she must hate the attention. She doesn't seem to be the person to enjoy standing in the spotlight, unlike some other people from school I could name without any difficulty at all. Cough, Jessica, cough.

"Bella, still here?" I ultimately ask, afraid she'll go down again. Don't know whether I'd be able to handle it a second time, ya feel?

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Just thinking. Let my doctor know, I'll remember." She taps the side of her head and takes the last sip of the juice. "God, this tastes like molten gummi bears. You'd think it'd be good. But no." Has she ever mol- No. Focus Edward. You can convince Emmett to try it later.

And it would appear my father has the same suspicion, though he has a way subtler way of handling these kinds of things than I. "Edward mentioned you recently moved here. Have you had a chance to consider who your new OBGYN will be? I can make some recommendations, if you'd like."

"I-ehr. I'm still looking into that. But, I think I need to get going," she answers, pushing herself onto her feet.

"Woah hey. Take it easy," I state. "Just wait a little longer? You look like one of the ghosts suddenly appearing in old family photos." Well, that sounded better in my head. But alright, let's roll with it.

She stomps my arm. "Shut up, Cullen?" she replies shocked and insulted, though this soon changes into shame once she notices my father looking both amused and thoughtful. "With all due respect," she quickly adds.

Carlisle laughs, "I've heard a lot more and a lot worse, having raised three sons." Well, no back-up there. And to be fair, I was without a doubt the most well-behaved out of all my brothers. . . I'm pretty sure.

She nods, but makes no effort to sit down again, instead searching for her keys in her pockets. Once again impulsive – and seemingly willing to risk a violent death by a pregnant woman – I grab them out of her hand before she has a chance to respond. No chance in hell she gonna drive now though. And honestly, I feel like shit making these decisions for her. But come on?!

"Cullen, what the h- Give me my keys?"

"No."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Edward Cullen, I swear to g-" She takes a deep breath, stopping herself.

Uh-oh. She's real pissed now.

"Well, I'm going to give you two a minute," Carlisle quickly says, "Perhaps your mother needs some help with dinner." Just like that, he walks away and I can only wish I was him, because now I have to face Bella's wrath all on my own. She may be tiny, but she sure as hell is terrifying.

"Edward. . ."

God. I could swear there was a hint of my mother in her voice just now. "No. I'm sorry. It can't possibly be safe for you to drive right now. Plus, my mother is making you dinner and it would be very rude to leave now, you know. She volunteers to read for sick kids, for God's sake. Do you really want to break her heart?" I ramble on. Again, in my head it all sounds a lot better. I can almost imagine myself making a case in a courtroom. Almost.

Yet, she goes quiet for a minute and I realize I'm actually winning. "Fuck. You're really getting on my nerves with that smartass behaviour."

"Yep," I smile. "I'll make you a deal, okay? Just stay for another half hour, eat something and then I'll drive you home in that piece of scrap metal you call a car and take the bus home. You don't even have acknowledge my presence _and_ I'll let you pick the music."

She groans, "Fine. But, this is now the second time you've stolen something from me _and_ you insulted my truck. Don't even think for a minute that I'll be forgetting that." She points her finger at me, though I still take it as a win. Ha.

Without giving it a second thought I spit in my hand and hold it out towards her, ready to shake on it. "Deal?"

"Deal… But I'm not touching that thing, Cullen," she says with a hint of disgust, and make her way towards the kitchen.

1 – 0, Cullen.


End file.
